


Into the Dark

by TheOriginalSuccubus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Deception, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSuccubus/pseuds/TheOriginalSuccubus
Summary: Corruption was Silas’s specialty, and sexual deviance was Klaus’s. Being the subject to one man’s charm has lead women astray. Being subjected to both? Deception, debauchery, and disaster are just moments ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_ **

 

Klaus Mikaelson was a calculated man, but as of recent his calculated nature had been disrupted by his emotions and sentiments. He reigned in his feelings because now he was in a tight corner. Bonnie Bennett had made sure he had nowhere else to turn to, but the witch had underestimated him which would surely be her epic downfall. The witch may have harnessed the power of the newly deceased Qetsiyah, but he had another trick up his sleeve.   
  
He couldn’t wait for the moment the witch would be killed by his hands. She had been the one to always put a wrench in his plans because of her obsessive loyalty to that horrendous doppelganger that reminded him more of Katherine as time went on. She and the rest of the tag team of misfits would be punished for their deeds. Besides being an adversary to him, they had murdered Finn and Kol. While he did loathe his older sibling, he didn’t want to see him die. His younger brother, Kol, had been at odds with him but he did care for his antagonizing brother. He had sworn he would avenge their deaths by killing everyone involved.   
  
As their numbers had dwindled, Klaus had been able to dagger Rebekah to ensure her safety but was unsuccessful with Elijah. He was sure his brother would help the group if the doppelganger batted her eyes at him. As much as people liked to point to him as the backstabber, Elijah held the medal for that title. One day he is helping Klaus and the next plotting his demise. If Elijah wanted to side with the harlot doppelganger, he can. Klaus wouldn’t feel guilty when he rammed the dagger through his heart and put his dear brother to sleep for a good hundred years.   
  
This would have left Klaus alone to his own devices, but due to the Bennett witch pissing off anyone that threatens the idiotic doppelganger, he had gained an unexpected ally. An ally that despised the witch as much as he. They were both powerful supernatural beings, but because of Qetsiyah’s nasty trick, the witch had gained an extensive amount of magic. Her newly acquired magic had the capabilities to stop him if she learns how to harness it properly. So time was of the essence.   
  
Klaus leaned back in his seat. Winema, a loyal dark witch of his, was sitting across from him. She had rushed to Mystic Falls after Klaus had contacted her about needing some assistance. She was a powerful psychic and had helped him with other plans of his. She was more than thrilled to help and also had some information that more than intrigued him and his ally. “So this Bella Swan has the capabilities to outpower Bonnie?” 

  
“Certainly, given that you and Silas nurture her to her full potential. I see no way Bonnie could harvest the magic Bella Swan has.” The dark witch explained. “Her mother was part of my coven before she became magicless due to her sacrifice.”   
  
“Sacrifice?”   
  
“Yes, when Bella Swan was just born there was certainty she would not live long. Any mother would go to any extreme to save her child no matter the consequences.” The witch continued. “Renee knew the power and possibilities Expression had and she took her chance. When the full moon came, and Bella was hours away from death, Renee used the magic to heal her. To give her life. The consequences were the loss of her magic, and unbeknown to her, Bella became the vessel of Expression. A flesh and bone incarnation of it if you will.” A vessel of Expression? Klaus had only an inkling of the power of Expression but knew if one were the incarnation of Expression, the power would surely surpass the witch’s. He briefly gazed over to Silas whose expression was unreadable.   
  
Silas was skeptical of Winema’s claims. He had never heard of such a person being the embodiment of Expression. If this was true, what kind of power would that person possess? Silas knew Expression the most, but even he was unsure of all its capabilities. However, if this girl is the vessel of Expression and able to bring upon its magic unfiltered, the Bennett Witch was already dead. Such magic was apocalyptic.    
  
“How have you learned of this if even her mother is unaware?” Silas asked.   
  
“Her presence. I had visited the babe before Renee took off for Arizona. As soon as I had entered the room, I could feel her magical energy, and she exuded Expression. Even then her magic amazed me and her talents. Bella was gifted with a mental shield which means compulsion nor telepathy works on her. I can work around Bella’s mind, given a little time, and create a sort of mental bond between you two and her but it would only work when a person’s mind is the weakest. Asleep.”   
  
“You act like we have all the time in the world.” Klaus snickered. Winema’s eyes were slowly engulfed in grey, and her eyes darted rapidly.   
  
“The Bennett Witch struggles without interference. Her friends bicker amongst themselves. They may still be fearful and rushing to find a way to kill you two off, but their own struggles will give you plenty of time to both lay the groundwork and execute this plan. I do not foresee anything dire heading your way for a while. Few months, maybe? If you leave for Forks, even more time will be permitted because they would have to track you down as well. Time will be on your side.” She closed her eyes and exhaled. Once her eyes were open again, they were back to their natural brown hue.  “So lay out the groundwork for now. I will find a way to allow a connection between her and you can use the connection as you see fit. I don’t think I have to guide you on how to lead her astray? You are men of corruption after all.” Winema paused for a moment and gazed at Klaus. “Fate has been gracious to you Mr. Mikaelson...You have the perfect specimen to execute your plan with. You get to build her from the ground up as a powerful witch that has no equal. A little soldier to kill off any contenders and threats. All you have to do is have her wrapped around your finger.”   
  
“And when will we meet this  _ perfect  _ specimen?”   
  
“There will come a time where she will become the most vulnerable, and then you can reveal yourselves but not a moment sooner.” She answered. “Bella is currently surrounded by outside influencers that would throw a wrench in your plans if you showed yourselves, but soon she will be left abandoned and utterly  _ alone. _ ”   
****  
**-X-**   
  
It was nearing midnight when Winema reached the outskirts of town. She had parked her car at the edge of the forest and saw a shadowy figure that had been waiting for her, emerging from the woods. Winema unlocked the door and allowed the person to hop in before hitting the gas.   
  
“Did everything go as planned?”   
  
“Of course,” she said. “I convinced them to go after the Swan girl.”   
  
“Aren’t you concerned about her being a vessel of Expression?” Winema shook her head.   
  
“She will die if she uses a copious amount of Expression. She may be a vessel, but she is still a mere mortal.”    
  
“But still…”   
  
“I have foreseen it. When the Bennett Witch and the Swan girl go head to head, only death will be left in their wake.” She reassured her lover. “Once this is over, everyone that may have wished you harm will be nothing but ashes. I will also have my revenge for Renee’s betrayal.”   
  
“ _ I can’t wait. _ ” The newly human Katherine smirked.


	2. Mind Games

**Chapter 1:** _ Mind Games _

 

_ The air was bitter, and Bella’s body was shaking from the chill. She scanned the area around her and saw an unfamiliar building up ahead. As the temperatures became colder, she hurried to the seemingly abandoned house. As she had entered the house, the door had been shut without her doing. She frowned at the oddity and chalked it up to the wind. After scanning the furnished room, she had decided to sit on an oversized couch. The place was thankfully warm, and her body eventually stopped shaking. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ What even is this place? Why was she here? How did she get here? Bella’s mind was drawing a blank. She had no clue where she was all she remembered was walking. Her mind was fuzzy on any details.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hello Bella,” she jolted at the suddenness of the voice. A familiar onyx set of eyes were gazing at her from the other side of the living room. He approached her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Edward.” She sighed. “Thank god you're here. Where are we?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “In Virginia,” he said nonchalantly. “vacation remember?” He gazed at her up and down before smiling. “If you're warm enough, I can take your coat.” Bella allowed him to take off her black coat. He set it on a chair nearby. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “So we're on vacation?” She mumbled. Why couldn't she remember that? Why were they on vacation anyway? Nothing made sense and the ache in the back of her head did not help her. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes,” Edward pressed a soft hand to her head. “Are you okay? You seem out of it this morning.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I'm just…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “How about you lay in bed for a little while?” She nodded and let Edward guide her further into the quaint house. Once they had reached a mahogany door, he opened it which revealed and extravagant bedroom. She was momentarily in awe before she was pulled inside. The style more cozy and soft than the Cullens usually liked. It had an old timely feel compared to the Cullens modern home they resided in. It didn’t feel like anything could break at any moment or sterile like a hospital. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It's beautiful,” she whispered as she sat down on the colossal bed with dozens of pillows displayed across it. The red silk blanket under her had been the softest thing she had ever touched. She gazed around the room some more. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I'd hope so.” He smiled again which made Bella smile back. What was it about that dazzling smile that made her melt every time she saw it? Edward sat beside her and was close enough that their bodies almost touched. She was surprised by the close proximity considering he frequently kept his distance, but she welcomed the intimacy.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Feeling better?” He asked after a couple of minutes. “Warmer, perhaps?” She had felt much warmer since she had arrived in the home, but as of now, she felt almost hot. Her body's heat escalated as Edward grasped her face. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Much better,” she answered. She could feel heat creeping in her cheeks and turned away. Damning the “impurities” of her mind as Edward had once put. She turned to look away briefly before Edward's hand brushed against her cheek. When she forced herself to gaze back, she was met with a certain intensity in his eyes she had never bared witness before. Want. Lust. She instinctively shut her legs when she felt wetness pool between them.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Bella,” his voice a melody to her ears. As he pressed a rough kiss to her lips, she was a goner to her own desires. She let her hands roam his shoulders and his upper chest as he kept her in a tight embrace. This was the furthest she had ever been with him, ever. She had no plans of giving these sensations up, but Bella was a pessimist. He would convince himself somehow this was wrong and feed her the same statement he always has given. He couldn't control himself and that he was dangerous. But his lips did not move from hers. His hand then softly brushed against her nipple causing her to move back in shock. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “You seem surprised.” He chuckled. She knew now she was definitely red in the face.

_   
_ _ “You…” She trailed. His lips once again captured hers, but this time it was only brief. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I would be resentful if I were you.” His words caused Bella's eyebrows to furrow. “Aren't you a little?” His chuckling made her shutter at its sinister undertone. “Of course you are, I know after all.” His hand traced her thigh. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I'm not…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “There is a part of your that despises me. Hate me for being me. I cage you like a little bird. So fragile. So innocent.” His mocking tone made Bella wonder why Edward was speaking this insanity. When his eyes gazed at her, her gut told her something was off. “But do you really want to be a caged bird, Bella? Do you?” Darkness suddenly invaded her senses, and she could not differentiate herself between it and her. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Do you...resent me? Do you hate me? 

 

**You should.**   
  
**-X-**   
  
Bella hadn't listened to one thing the teacher of her literature class was going on about, and frankly, she couldn't muster the will to care. Her mind had been replaying the bizarre yet surreal dream she had last night. The whole time she had been in the dream, she had confused it for reality. She had never had a realistic dream before, and she now wished she hadn't.   
  
The doubt that had been fogging her mind because of Edward's actions in the dream. His questions had brought up unsettling thoughts she had ignored for so long. Thoughts that were best left in the darkness she found them. It made life easier this way after all.   
  


“Today we will be watching the Great Gatsby. Remember to jot down notes to compare the live-action adaptation to the novel.” The teacher reminded before turning off the lights and then hitting play on the projector.    
  
After a few minutes into the movie, she placed her left-hand on top Edward's right. The closeness had been a fleeting reassurance until he withdrew his hand after maybe a minute. It irked her more than usual. His quickness to flee from her grasp unburied insecurities about their relationship that had plagued her mind since they had started dating. Her embrace at times seemed like poison.   
  
_ Life is easier this way _ , she reminded. Yet, the reminder did not cast away her doubts and Bella did not know whether she could fake her emotions this time.   
  
**-X-**   
  
“Hey,” he said. Edward walked to the edge of her bed, but Bella paid no mind to him. She instead concentrated on her calculus homework. The dream from last night still plagued her mind, and the raw emotions were still swelling within her. She just wanted to be alone and hope that this would pass but with Edward being there...it made it worse.   
  
Edward, not liking being ignored, cleared his throat which caused a flare-up of annoyance in Bella. When his fake throat clearing did not grab her attention, he spoke up, “Something wrong?”   
  
“Not at all. Why would something be wrong?” The sarcasm in her tone made him frown.    
  
“You know I am not a big fan of sarcasm.”  _ What are you a big fan of, Edward? You seem to hate or loathe everything…even me.  _ She casted the thought away. _   
_   
“You know what's wrong.” Edward seemed at a loss for words, and Bella's irritation had eaten away at all her rationale. She shoved her homework to the side and scooted to the edge where he was standing. She got on her knees and straightened where they were near eye level. Any shame or hesitation had been thrown out the window. She pressed her lips against his and allowed her hands to grasp his shoulders. Not even ten seconds had passed before she was grasping nothing but air.   
  
“Bella,” he began. “we can't do this.” Bella got off the bed and stood in front of him. Her arms crossed in frustration.   
  
“Why not?” What's so wrong with this? What's so immoral about wanting this?   
  
“I can't…” He trailed. “Besides, you should wait until marriage.”   
  
“What the fuck does marriage even mean in the modern world?” She had let the curse slip unintentionally which caused Edward to frown again at her behavior but seemed smart enough not to comment on it. She was ready to punch a wall which was more than a bit extreme, but all her pent-up frustrations were steaming out of her. She couldn’t think clearly anymore as her emotions had taken the steering wheel. “Am I suddenly less to you if I lose my virginity?”   
  
“Of course not,” Edward assured. She wasn't easily convinced. She was no longer looking at him with rose colored glasses but for who he really was. All of Edward's odd quirks once were charming, or something she had chalked up to him being old fashioned were now qualities she found frustrating and outdated.    
  
“Let's not talk about this.” She sighed before crawling back onto the bed. Edward, relieved by the disbursement of tension, eased himself onto the edge of her bed. They didn’t say a word to each other for the remainder of the night and to be honest, Bella was thankful for it. She didn’t know what she would do if he started talking again.   
  
  
**-X-**   
  
_ “Hello Bella,” Edward greeted her. She was back in the house she had been in the other night. Nothing had moved, and the only change had been Edward's attire. It was more casual than she had ever seen him in. His demeanor, even from afar, was odd. She would never describe Edward as a man of confidence or arrogance but… this Edward definitely was. He came close to her before kissing her. Bella pushed him away. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “No.” She whispered. He raised an eyebrow. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Is something wrong?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I _ _ — _ _ ” Bella let out a sigh. “I'm mad at you.” Bella chewed her bottom lip. Why is she saying this? Why even bring it up? She was only feeding into her own hysteria. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He seemed amused by this statement. “At me?” He tilted his head. “Did he reject you?” Something inside of Bella broke. She couldn't handle the overwhelming emotions that cascaded onto her like a violent today wave. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Of course he did. He always does!” Bella has never felt so pathetic. She was complaining to a dream version of Edward about the real one. “Am I so pathetic that I have to beg for him to be near me? Is something wrong with me? Am I not enough?” Her fears had only gotten greater as time passed and her grievances but she was the one expected to keep the peace. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Wanting to be wanted is not pathetic.” He assured. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It sure as hell feels like it.” Bella clenched her fists.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Then why let him exercise this power over you? You let yourself be oppressed by his tyrannical nature. Why not put an end to it?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I…” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Love him?” He coldly laughed. “Love is a sickness, don’t you think? Look at what this love has done to you. Your free will is but a memory. He decides, and it is final unless you kick or scream about it...but considering how passive you are I wouldn’t think often. You just roll over and take it.” She was shaking at his words. There was a certain truth to it she didn’t want to admit to him or herself. The anger suffocating her. “Defiance is second nature to you, but you chain it like a beast. Let it out and have a little fun.” His dark chuckling was the last thing she remembered before her alarm woke her up. _ _   
_   
**-X-**   
  
She had decided to sit with Jessica and the others today without giving Edward any notice. As she sat down onto the chair beside Angela, she could feel Edward's gaze on her from afar. She glanced briefly at his lonesome self at the Cullens table. The others had gone hunting, but Edward remained behind probably due to her behavior last night. She hadn’t even said a peep to him all day and found herself preferring the awkward silence. She could tell he was irritated by her dismissal of him if his glaring was any indication. Bella sighed and kept her focus off him.   
  
“Aren't you going to sit with Edward?” Angela whispered when Jessica was distracted by the guys.   
  
“No, I want to hang out with you guys,” Bella assured. “Besides, if he wants to sit with me  __ he can come over here.” Angela nodded. Jessica sighed dramatically.   
  
“The calculus homework fucking sucks!” Jessica pouted as she placed it onto the lunch table. It was mainly blank, and the answers that were jotted down were so wrong Bella could tell just by a glance.   
  
“Want to copy off mine?” Bella offered.    
  
“Really? You don’t mind?” Bella shook her head. She grabbed her homework from her backpack and handed it to her.    
  
“Just don’t get food on it, ok?”   
  
“Thanks so much!” She then hurryingly jotted down Bella’s answers.   
  
“I told you to do your homework before you went to bed.” Angela chided. “So you wouldn’t be rushing to finish it like you’re doing now.”   
  
“I started, but then I fell asleep…” Jessica said sheepishly. “I woke up late too, so I had zero time to do it. I had two club meetings and cheerleading yesterday, so I was more than a little tired last night. Sue me.” Angela giggled. Angela and Jessica had a little back and forth before Eric caught Bella’s attention.   
  
“How are you, Bella? Been awhile.” Eric’s pleasantness was overshadowed by Lauren’s sudden outburst,   
  
“Shouldn’t you be sitting with Edward?” Her catty tone made Bella nearly snap her plastic fork in half. She knew Lauren had had it in for her since she had moved into Forks. Since Tyler’s constant efforts to apologize to her and the attention she had received, Lauren was seething at the idea someone had taken the spotlight from her. Jessica had momentarily acted as jealous as Lauren, but Jessica saw that Bella neither enjoyed the spotlight being on her or liked Mike. Jessica and Mike were now happily together, and she was glad Mike could move on. Tyler had moved on as well, but he hadn’t returned any affections to Lauren which Bella couldn’t help but be happy for the guy. She was the definition of a bitch.   
  
“She can sit here if she wants.” Jessica snidely remarked. “She is our friend after all.”   
  
“Besides, it has been a while since we’ve all gotten to talk together seeing as we’ve all been so busy,” Tyler said, and Mike nodded in agreement. Lauren sent one last glare Bella’s way before turning her attention to her phone. Jessica was more than happy to change the subject,   
  
“I heard there was going to a festival happening in Seattle. I think we should all go.”   
  
“Busy,” Lauren smirked. “But I’m sure Bella would love to go.”   
  
“When is it?” Bella asked. Jessica’s surprised expression almost made Bella laugh, but she couldn’t blame the girl. When had Bella done anything with them except that one time?   
  
“This Friday and it runs all day and well into the night. It is a huge festival and will have about everything from what I’ve heard.”   
  
“I’d love to go.” Her comment made Lauren’s ugly grin disappear within an instant and Bella couldn’t help but be a bit smug about it.

 

“You sure your dad would be okay with you skipping?” 

“I’m sure he will be.” Charlie would actually be thrilled she was hanging out with others especially people that weren’t the Cullens. Besides, she wasn’t doing poorly in classes so she was sure her father wouldn’t mind.   
  
“Well, you know we are going,” Eric said as he wrapped an arm around Angela.   
  
“I go wherever you go.” Mike smiled at Jessica. “So what time should we go?”   
  
“We can decide on Thursday. I heard it may rain in the morning to early afternoon so I want to check the most accurate forecast before deciding when to leave. What about you Tyler?”   
  
“I have a test that day and after school I promised my little sister I would take her to the mall. Sorry.”   
  
“Gotta do what you gotta do.” Mike chuckled.   
  
“Thanks again,” Jessica handed back her homework. “Saved me big time.”   
  
“No problem. I know calculus sucks.”   
  
“Miss Bella has a potty mouth?” Eric grinned. Bella rolled her eyes. “This is what’s wrong with our youth today. The blatant disrespect.”   
  
“Shut the fuck up Yorkie.” She snorted. Everyone gasped at Bella’s comment before all but Lauren burst out in laughter. She had barely noticed the disapproving stare Edward had given her from across the cafeteria.   
  
“Don’t mess with the Bells!” Mike shouted. Bella shot a glare at Mike and even quickly stuck her middle finger out at him. His bellowing laughter made some students near them turn to face them.   
  
“Bella, I am starting to think you got possessed,” Angela commented. “Or this is a bizarre day for you.”   
  
“To be completely honest,” Bella sighed. Even her own behavior and mannerisms were surprising her. “I think it's both.”   
  
**-X-**   
  
Klaus was surprised by how smoothly the process had been considering Bella’s shield being such a hindrance. While he could only search her mind so far, he was able to gather enough needed to execute his plan in manipulating her to his side. His plan was just now in the works, but it felt as if he could already taste the tantalizing sweetness of victory.    
  
“You have adjusted well to this connection Klaus.” The witch congratulated. “Even if you are only able to read her surface thoughts and bits of her mind, it seems more than enough to go through with this plan.”   
  
“Yes,” he agreed. “Her relationship with the Cullens was unexpected though. A surprise but not unwelcome.” Klaus had been close to Carlisle when he was younger because of the brilliance of his mind, but as Klaus had dug as deep as he could into Bella's mind, it seems Carlisle's intelligence has suffered significantly. He blamed that woman that kept he kept at his side. Animal blood? Adoption? Family of Cold Ones? Him being a doctor and sending his “kids” to a high school? Carlisle had gone deep into idiocy and insanity. Klaus wouldn’t feel a tiny bit of regret if he slaughtered the family and Carlisle. He would be doing the poor bastard a favor.   
  
Klaus also had it in for eldest Cullen. His demeanor had Klaus want to end his miserable existence for him. His sulking reminded him of Stefan, and his old-fashioned mindset was akin to Elijah. His death would be a great stress reliever. Because Klaus had no intentions of killing his traitorous brother, the Cullen bastard would do. However, Stefan's life was as good as a forfeit, but Klaus had to be calculated in his killings. He did not want to accelerate the witch's progress, and Stefan's death would seem like a stereotypical reason for the hero to strive for progress and triumph against the villain. So for now, the youngest Salvatore would not be the sacrificial lamb.    
  
Silas entered the library, and Winema turned her attention to him. “Seeing as Klaus was able to adapt well to Bella's mind, you are next Silas.”    
  
“How will I know when she slumbers?”   
  
“When she sleeps, you will know instantly. As Klaus put, a slight buzzing sensation at the back of your skull. You can roam her mind until she goes into REM sleep. Certain feelings and thoughts are more accessible than others, and it can depend deeply on her mood or what had happened before she had gone to sleep.” She explained. “Even with your natural telepathy, I doubt you will be able to delve into her mind. Only surface level ideas, thoughts, emotions, and desires will be available.”   
  
“I see.”   
  
“But as I had warned Klaus, do not drastically scare her or do anything extreme. The connection is somewhat faulty due to her shield. I believe once a true link is established, you can go to more… drastic measures.”   
  
“But scaring is what I do best,” the smirk on his face made Winema chuckle.    
  
“I would suggest whatever it is you are planning to do in her dream, save it for a later date.” Silas shrugged. “I will go to your room in a moment. I must prepare the spell.” And with that, Silas left. Once the Immortal was out of earshot, Winema gazed over to Klaus.   
  
“So, what do you think about Bella?”   
  
“Fascinating,” he admitted. Winema's eyebrows raised. “Do not look so surprised, love.”   
  
“But I am. You very rarely have your interest peaked. So… what has you so intrigued?”   
  
“Her mind was interesting as well as her emotions. The hatred and despair that she contains just on the surface was… more than mesmerizing. I am essentially tainting someone that wants to be tainted.” Klaus paused. “No one wants to be corrupted by another. To fall down the rabbit hole into the void but… she does. She wants to trespass no man's land, and I find that fascinating. She wants it but denies herself it.” Klaus had seen it with his own eyes. Had bared witness to her thoughts that she did not act upon. The darkness wasn’t beneath the surface for Bella Swan. It was prominent, yet she clung onto her innocence. Afraid of the consequences? Perhaps. All she needed was a little push, and Klaus was more than willing to help her fall from grace. He was a man of corruption after all, and this case was no different. He had led more than dozens of women astray, and they gladly followed him into the forbidden darkness. For now, Klaus would manipulate her in her dreams but when they finally did meet… the true corruption would begin and Klaus was anticipating that moment more so than the Bennett witch’s death.   
  
  
_ I want to corrupt her in such a way that she can never return from it. _


End file.
